I do not lose
by harrysgal8
Summary: Harry walks through the battle field, looking for one person. The end of Voldemort.Harry looks back on the things that Voldemort has done, be fore uttering the words, "I do not lose" Rated PG just incase


I do not lose

I dont own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be wrinting on a Fan Fic site, wuold i?

I got the title from a story on another site, but the stroies are in no way connected.

Harry walked through the field. It was littered with bodies, bodies of the people he had cared about, and the ones who he couldn't care less about. No tears fell from his dirty, bleeding face. He had no expression on his face. From the outside, the only thing obvious was that he was looking for someone. And who ever he was looking for had better be afraid.

Harry lowered his eyebrows; he finally saw what he was looking for. A solitary man was slowly getting up, holding his arm. Harry wiped his bloody wand on his sleeve. Who's blood it was he did not nor, nor did he care. He walked over to the man, and using all of the muscles in his 17-year old leg, kicked him back down.

"How does it feel to be the one crawling?" He asked with a sneer.

Voldemort looked up to Harry. His pale face had scars and blood on it, the only thing that was recognizable were his glaring red eyes. Voldemort glared right back at Harry.

"Voldemort does not crawl." He sneered back at him.

"Looks like ol' Tommy-boy lost." Harry was slightly smiling now. He could see that Voldemort still hated his name, and now that he was hurt, there was no way that he could respond.

"You have spent years looking for that prophecy. Years wasted looking. You thought that once you had that information, you could finally destroy me." Harry laughed slightly.

"Its quite funny, that in your years of terror, the one person whom you looked to kill, the on person you could not, the one person standing in your way, was me. Just a child, only 1 when you first attacked me. I lived, you almost did not. Next, I came across your past. I lived, you did not. Two years later, I finally came across your present figure. You needed me alive to survive, but you needed me dead to survive as well. Odd ain't it, Ol' Tommy Boy?" Harry smiled at Voldemort, who was in obvious discomfort.

"The next year, we both won. You succeeded in driving me insane, by driving into my mind, sending me glimpses of truth and not. You made me want to die. You had killed the only person who meant anything to me at he time. Sirius."

When Harry said that, Voldemort finally smiled.

"Yes. Bella killed her useless cousin. I could see your pain."

"And I see yours now. _Cruico_" Harry quickly held Voldemort under the spell, laughing at his screams. Neither Voldemort nor Harry had noticed that over the hill beside them, a small group of people had come over the hill.

"My 6ht year at Hogwarts. It was probably the most useful year for me. Although you thought it wasn't. You showed me what the future could be like, if you succeeded. It opened my eyes up, stopped me from my schoolboy cares, and made me strong. I practiced. I learned every spell available, including some that I made up, or had never been done. Dumbledore kept trying to help me, but I pushed him away. I blamed him. You thought that you could easily beat me." Harry laughed. Voldemort had look confused.

"How did you know that? I only told one person,"

"You forgot. We are connected. I used that connection all through 6th year to give all of your plans to the Light side." Harry continued. He looked up. His eyes went big when he saw who had come up the hill

"We do not care about 7th year. We know that. We will skip ahead to now. I had my friends and the Light side. You had Death Eaters. For once we our- numbered you. People from both sides were killed. But fortunately, more people died from the Dark side."

Harry nodded toward the group.

"As you can see, the rest are here to watch me destroy you. Ron Weasly, whom you have almost killed twice. Hermione Granger, who's parents and sister you killed. And Albus Dumbledore, The only other man you are afraid of. They can watch me." Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, the stopped.

"I have thought about the way I can kill you. We both know that we can't use our wands. I figured out something in 6th year. I have non-wand powers. I can kill you with my bare hands." Harry dropped his wand, kicking it toward Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione.

Harry smiled at Voldemort, who looked sick at the thought that Harry did not need a wand to kill him.

"Now, prepare to die. I am Harry James Potter, son of James Robert Potter, and Lily Rose Evans Potter. And I do not lose. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione gasped as Voldemort's body fell to the ground.

Harry's gaze wandered over to the small group.

"I Do Not Lose." He whispered at them, then fainted in front of them.


End file.
